Geraniums, Irises, and Red Roses
by Kashimalin
Summary: Kyouya has owned a flower shop in town for the past couple of years. When his good friend moves in to study under the local tattoo artist, he meets a man who shares his passion for flowers - and in turn, grows closer with him.


_This is a posting of a story from early 2017. Inspired by discussions in the Notice Me Senpai Discord._

* * *

When one finds something they enjoy doing in life, they usually refuse to let it go. If a musician truly gains a passion for their art, they do all they can to make it work. A scientist will spend a lifetime to get half the answer to an impossible question. A speaker will not rest until they give that one motivational quote that would be remembered for ages.

And in Kyouya's case, he had found that in flowers. He moved to a storefront underneath a condo building on his own a few years ago after an argument with his family, prompting him to open the small store. It took a while to get off the ground, but he did it as best he could and managed to secure a couple deals for corporate events or larger parties, leading to a raise in popularity, change in appearance, and even the act of hiring more help. Life was happier that way. He enjoyed crafting and balancing the bouquets or displays in perfect fashion, and dedicated himself to the memorization of flower meanings. He was sure that he knew each and every one, often creating stress in his employees when they would recommend a flower and he would say it wasn't appropriate for the occasion.

However, today's customer was not worth the dedication. Nor was he even worth the time, since he wasn't a customer. But Kyouya tolerated him anyway, only half-listening to Viktor's ramblings as he occupied himself with his own thoughts and work.

"Listen, remember how I always wanted to do tattoos? I've been getting rather good at it! And there's a guy down the street that's hired me on as his helper!" Kyouya wanted nothing more than to push the offending man off his countertop, but refused, as it would most likely send him directly into the display across the way and irritate his one employee, Hideki.

"I'm glad you're finally going to be able to do it," Kyouya said, beginning to arrange the flowers on a paper for pickup. The man had requested a bouquet to bring home to his wife, specifically requesting red and orange flowers.

 _"What's her favorite kind?" "Oh, well, she loves lilies. Could you do a bouquet of red roses and orange lilies, please?"_

Kyouya bit back the comment from earlier, which had involved that orange lilies were often used as hateful flowers. Hopefully, the wife didn't know flower meanings…

"Me too! I'm honestly super excited to be doing it, and you should come see the place. Maybe finally get a tattoo of your own…"

"You know I don't need them," Kyouya said, vaguely recalling the days from high school where he and Viktor often got into quarrels over whether or not they should have tattoos for their group. To this day, he was relieved that he had won every single fist fight. "I've no need."

"But this guy's amazing! If you ever wanted anything copied, he does it _so_ well. He doesn't design a lot, though. That's what he's working on. But! But he does things he can study! He's so good at anatomical things, like skeletons and vein work, then at flowers!"

Kyouya paused his wrapping, looking to Viktor. "Is that seriously why you're here. You're here to tell me this tattoo artist does flowers."

"Yeah. Like I said. Imagine, you could get one of your bouquets on your body!"

"No, thank you." Kyouya went back to work, finishing the last of the taping and settling, before wrapping the bottom in a wet paper towel and dropping it into the pickup vase. "I don't need any, stop asking."

Viktor had been about to retort when the store door opened, showing a young man with pale features and white hair. His violet eyes glanced around the store, seeing Kyouya and Viktor by the counter.

"Is that Itsuki?" Hideki called from the back room.

"Yes, you can head out now," Kyouya said back. "How's your thesis going, anyway?"

"It's happening," Hideki sighed, removing his apron and hanging it on the peg before gathering his bags and coat. "I'll let you know if I need the extra time, Mr. Kyouya."

"You know I can give it," Kyouya said, waving him out as Itsuki went into the backroom, Viktor's eyes following him the whole way through.

"Who's that kid?" Viktor asked, jabbing a thumb back in the general direction of the boy.

"He's a college freshman who needed a job. I decided to give it to him, even if it doesn't pay well. Hideki's moving out after this semester, so I'll be losing him to what is hopefully an excellent teaching career. May as well start training the next employee."

Viktor stared at his former high school classmate, his face a mix of admiration and slight judgement. "You really did this job because you wanted to, huh."

"It's what I love," Kyouya said as the door opened again, a man coming in who said that he had requested the rose and lily bouquet. While they exchanged, Viktor hopped down from the counter and stretched slightly, watching the man go as Kyouya began to wipe the counter down of water droplets and loose leaves.

"Okay, I've seen what you love, finally, now, come _on_ , come see what I love."

Kyouya stared him down, before giving up with a sigh, throwing the paper towel away. "Itsuki, can you man the front for a little while?"

"Can do," came a soft whisper from the backroom, the boy coming out again with his coat gone and apron on.

"Didn't I say you should probably find a way to get the hair out of your eyes?" Kyouya asked, watching as Itsuki brushed his bangs away.

"I keep forgetting to cut my hair or buy a clip," he said.

Kyouya sighed, reminding himself to just get one for him at this point. "I'll be back in five minutes."

"All right. See you soon."

Kyouya left the store with Viktor, still in his apron and absently rubbing at his fingers as they walked down the street. He noticed that it wasn't too far away and even knew the place – he had often seen people coming in and taking pictures of his flowers before going into this parlor.

"Right here!" Viktor pointed excitedly at the displays in the window, showing artistic photographs of ink-covered arms, and sketches of the types of designs the artist offered. Kyouya didn't quite see the appeal of getting the skeletal structure of your arm and hand done up, but he did recognize the significance of a lover's signature or dead parent's last letter.

And he saw the ornate beauty in the drawings of flowers in the window. They were all a manner of colors, in bouquets or on vines. And each drawing looked almost like a photograph, save for those in watercolor or in abstract art forms.

"Isn't this stuff cool?" Viktor commented, leaning down slightly next to Kyouya. "He's really great at it."

"And what use do you have here? You didn't come here to be good at flowers."

"Me? Oh, he's also pretty great at anatomy and bones. Honestly, it's cool stuff, and if I want to specialize in the macabre, this is where I'm starting."

"Of course you want to specialize in that," Kyouya said with a sigh. "All right, thanks for showing me the location. I'll just get going—"

"Hey hey hey!" Viktor grabbed his sleeve, stopping him short. "You don't want to come in?"

"I don't think I need to, do I?" Kyouya gave him a look. "I'll visit, but today's not the day. Poor kid back at the store can't answer the phone without stuttering."

Viktor pouted, but released his hold on his friend's sleeve. "I'll hold you to that promise, then!"

Kyouya nodded, waving him off as he walked back to the flower shop, briefly glancing at his windows to check how they were managing in the displays before heading back inside.

* * *

"Must you always be like this?" Kyouya asked as Viktor strolled into his store. The midday rush had just ended, when people were picking up fresh flowers at their lunch breaks, or were going to be collecting orders. Kyouya had both Hideki and Itsuki on staff in the back, finishing the last of a few small vases for an evening wedding, while he was at the front, managing all the bridesmaid and bride's bouquets. They had started that morning, and the rush to finish before the person arrived to pick them up was frenzied.

"Yeah, well, it's the only chance I get to talk, but if you need me to go—"

"It would be appreciated, but you can stay. The conversation might alleviate the headache. But don't you dare try to make it worse."

Viktor nodded in complete understanding, moving to lean against the counter instead of hopping onto it. He watched Kyouya's hands at work, moving quickly to get each flower into the smaller bouquets and wrap them up with a ribbon before lifting out of the vase and starting the next bunch.

"Five," Kyouya answered as he placed that third one aside.

"At least it's not ten or something," Viktor said.

"I had a call for seventeen once. Where do you even find seventeen bridesmaids?"

Viktor shrugged in response, and out of the corner of his eye, saw someone poking their head out, nervously glancing about. Their mouth opened once, shaking slightly before closing.

"Kyouya," he said, tilting his head in the direction of the backroom. Kyouya looked up before turning to see Itsuki there, face softening slightly.

"What's the matter, Itsuki?"

"W-W-We…" He paused a moment, before continuing. "W-we ran out of Casablanca lilies. Do you have a-any left—"

Kyouya wordlessly knelt down and pulled out four lilies from a bucket at his feet, tucking them into another bucket before holding out the pail to Itsuki. He accepted it gratefully, dashing into the backroom to complete their displays.

"He's a good kid," Kyouya commented. "Just needs to get over his worries and such. Am I that scary?"

Viktor took one look at him, and replied without hesitation, "You are asking the boy you used to knock out with a single punch if you look scary."

Kyouya gave him a look, and Viktor broke out laughing as Kyouya resumed his work, easily finishing off two more bouquets in the silence.

"Viktor, could you put these back on the displays? They have tape on their bucket names, so you should be able to put them back easily." As he handed them across the counter, Kyouya moved out from behind it to begin collecting greens and tulips from around his store, picking out yellow, violet, and red ones before heading back to work at crafting it. Setting the buckets down, he stared at the flowers for a long time, while Viktor watched him with a quirked eyebrow. He didn't dare asked what his friend was doing, out of fear of disrupting his work. After what felt like an eternity, Kyouya moved and began to construct the bouquet, leaning heavily on the reds and yellows, but putting in touches of violet in the mixture. Viktor let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, and was about to go leave to get something for his break when Kyouya spoke.

"How's work treating you?"

"Hm? Oh, it's all good. I'm learning a lot already. He's got me bringing in sketches every morning that I did the night before to practice my anatomy, and then he has found my talents to be colors and such, so sometimes we'll collaborate on a tattoo if he has a request… do you _know_ how many regulars this guy has? It's insane! I didn't think he was anything too special, but I guess you don't know until you're actually working the place…"

"It sounds like an enjoyable time," Kyouya said with a teasing smile, and Viktor rolled his eyes.

"I suppose I am enjoying myself. Now, see you later, Kyouya! I've got to get back before I get yelled at. …And by the way. Nice store displays." With a wink, he departed from the store, and Kyouya felt an embarrassed blush cross his cheeks.

He hadn't meant to have anyone notice how similar the displays in his windows were to those in the tattoo parlor down the street. When making up the bouquets, he couldn't get the image of the drawings and watercolor ones out of his mind, thinking of how to improve upon them, or convey the more abstract ones in real form. They came out rather interesting, but he displayed them anyways, thinking it best.

But now he was debating taking them out. Attempting to not let that distract his work, Kyouya finished up the bride's bouquet, moving to wrap them each up for preservation.

"Itsuki! Hideki!"

"We're almost done!" Hideki responded instantly, and he glanced in the backroom to see that Hideki was completing the last two vases while Itsuki was beginning to put them in low box-trays for transport. Kyouya sighed, relieved they had finished, moving to pause against the doorframe when the phone rang. With a groan, Kyouya moved to answer it, confirming the store's address and that all displays and arrangements were ready for pick-up. Minutes later, a minivan pulled up outside and they began to load everything in, watching it drive off with relieved sighs and small cheers.

"Thank you both for coming in early to help this morning," Kyouya said, nodding to both of them. "I am so relieved that you could help out, and for that, take this time off. There's roughly two hours left in your shifts anyway, as it's about 2:15."

"Oh gosh," Hideki said, removing his glasses to wipe them off on the edge of his shirt, "I did not even notice how much time had passed."

"N-Neither had I."

"Just take the time, it's fine by me. I'll manage. Just remember, same time next week, we'll be doing this again, since we have another wedding order. Both of you come back in thirty minutes to help clean up."

"Got it, Mr. Kyouya!" Hideki smiled, and Itsuki nodded once. "We'll be back."

The two moved back into the store to briefly hang up their aprons and gather their things, Hideki offering to go with Itsuki to get lunch as they left, leaving Kyouya alone with a sigh.

"Time for the last few hours. Hopefully we don't get too many people…" Reaching back to his bag, he tugged out a book and opened to his bookmark, beginning to read quietly in the silence of the shop. Only a couple people came in to buy tiny bouquets, which were easily made up and sent on their way to happy significant others or hard-working children.

Until the door opened and the person didn't immediately start talking. Kyouya looked up from his book, and his eyes widened.

The man who had just entered the store had dusty pink hair and wire frames, glancing back at the window displays as he stepped inside. He was wearing in a simple white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled back, revealing two forearms that were completely covered in flowers. Kyouya began to lower his book as the person approached the desk, sitting up in his chair as he stared at their arms, taking in the lilies and roses that adorned his skin.

"Hello," he said, his voice soft and warm. "I apologize for interrupting, but I couldn't help notice your displays outside."

Kyouya suddenly realized that this person most likely frequented the tattoo parlor down the street – to have so many flowers on his arms that it only made sense. He would also then know what the parlor displayed in it's windows, meaning that he would recognize the arrangements anywhere—!

"I'm sorry. I can take them down, if you think it's best…" Kyouya moved to stand, but the man laughed, holding up his hand. In doing so, he revealed the other side of his arm, showing that the flowers wrapped around the entire girth of his forearm like a sleeve, all multicolored and intricately done. Kyouya caught himself staring again, naming all the flowers mentally as they approached the counter, leaning an arm across it as they extended the other in greeting. "There's no need for that, I promise. My name's Haruka. I own the parlor down the street."

"Ah," Kyouya said, shaking his hand and returning the smile. "You must be the man who's taken in my friend Viktor."

"And _you_ must be the florist he mentioned. He talks about you from time to time, and yesterday he said he was offended you didn't want to come in and see where he worked."

"He's been like that; I did promise I'd visit."

Haruka gave another laugh, looking to the windows again. "You did a rather nice job with the bouquets. Do you mind if I guess which ones you used for each inspiration?"

"Go ahead," Kyouya said, gesturing to the windows.

Haruka stepped over, looking at each bouquet in turn before pointing.

"This was the watercolor one – I see you added a few more blues to it, however. Not that I mind, it looks rather nice when brought to life. Then this one… was this the abstract?"

"It is," Kyouya said slightly, looking aside. "I may have done by best to convey what I thought it would look like, but I used the flowers I believed worked best."

"I didn't think it would look so nice in real life," Haruka said with a grin. "This one is obviously the actual bouquet that I had drawn, you can tell by the geranium, and the last is the photograph of the arm that was in the window. All of these are really quite nice."

"Do you think so?" Kyouya looked up as Haruka approached the counter again.

"Of course! So, I meant to ask… how much?"

"What?" Kyouya's eyebrows knotted together, and Haruka gave a sigh.

"How much for the bouquets? Or, could you make a second set and let me have them in the parlor? The smell of green soap can get a little much. I know that these flowers aren't quite fragrant, but they might make me forget the smell."

Kyouya hadn't expected to have the artist himself come into the shop that day, and he _especially_ hadn't expected that he would be asking for a set of floral arrangements. A strange mix of relief and confusion settled in his stomach, and he nodded once. "Of course, I'll… I can draw up a quote and get started right away?"

"Just bring them over later this week. I'll need to find the space around the place for them. How about Friday? You can call and tell me about what you think they should look like. Viktor said you know a lot of flowers." With a smile, Haruka exchanged good-byes and left the store, heading towards the sandwich chain.

Back at his counter, Kyouya settled down in his chair again, but did not resume his book. Instead, he came out from behind the counter, grabbing his phone as he left the store. After making sure that Haruka wasn't anywhere on the street as he walked to the parlor, he briskly walked up the street to the shop. Holding his phone up to the window, he took a couple pictures of the displays and art, staring at them while walking back, thinking on what the best arrangements would be.

* * *

"Would taking the petunias out of the watercolor bouquet be a mistake? They play the most prominent role, but they're not a good flower to actually _give…_ "

"Mr. Kyouya, please…" Hideki looked over at his boss as they both sat at the counter, feeling his shoulders sag as Kyouya stared at his phone and at the paper before him, writing out different combinations and flower sets while the other propped up his head. "They're his designs, I'm sure he wasn't thinking of flower meanings when he made them up…"

"And again, the Queen Anne's Lace for the abstract… is that too much? Is that saying something?"

"Mr. Kyouya, _please_ …" he repeated, giving him a deadpan look. "I'm sure he just wants them like in the window. These aren't a gift, they're a commissioned order. You're then supposed to give him what he wants, like when people want orange lilies for a loved one from you."

Kyouya breathed through his nose, shoulders rising and falling. "…Fine, you're right. I should do what he wanted. I made a couple minor changes – like adding more yellows and then blending greens to the watercolor, but I hope it works in practice…"

"You're good at this artsy thing, Mr. Kyouya. He'll like them just fine—why are you dialing the store."

"I'm just going to ask, is all," he replied, listening to the phone ring twice before it was answered.

 _"Hello, Healing Arts Tattoo Parlor, what can we do for you?"_

"Viktor?"

 _"Oh, Kyouya! So, you finally getting a tattoo?"_

"No way in hell. Now, can you put Haruka on the phone?"

 _"Can't. As apprentice, I have to answer all the phone calls and stop my work for it. Haruka's also on a very special appointment and being very delicate about it. It's an exact copy work."_

"Right, people come to him for that. Fine, how long?"

 _"This one should be done in twenty minutes. Bring some samples down? You can make those little tiny bouquets in twenty minutes, right?"_

"I can," Kyouya commented, sighing. "All right, twenty minutes. I'll be over. Talk to you soon."

 _"See you soon, Kyo!"_ Kyouya ended the call and sighed again, looking once to his list before moving to collect small vases from the backroom and flowers from around the shop. Hideki steadily watched his boss as he moved around the store, taking the smallest flowers and comparing samples and colors in a possessed frenzy for the next twenty minutes.

 _I'll be glad for some peace and quiet when he goes._ Hideki looked back to his textbooks as he listened to the sounds of muttering, footsteps, and mild curses, before finally hearing the bell over the door ring when Kyouya left. He walked down the street and crossed paths with a man who had a wrapped forearm, coming from the direction of the tattoo parlor. Glancing back briefly before resuming his forward pace, Kyouya pondered on what Haruka exactly did for a living. Had he found his passion in tattoo making as well? Was this something that he had been shamed for by his family, and an art that he still decided to pursue nonetheless? How did he even get on the path in the first place?

He found none of the answers when he opened the door, but instead walked into a place where he instantly smelled the scent that was very much unlike his shop – the disinfectant hitting his nose instantly.

The stereotypical idea he had of a parlor – checkered floor, whitewashed walls covered in art and clocks – vanished. He saw the clean, dark wood floor, and a white paint on all sides, with sparse drawings showcasing his talents, rather than a wide range of ideas and feeling cramped. A sitting area sat immediately in front of the entrance, and Kyouya tentatively placed the box of vases on the coffee table as he walked in. Underneath the white lights were two sets of chairs, one clearly more worn than the other. Trays and tables were alongside them, with all the tools of their trade settled in and ready for use. At one, Haruka sat, showing a few of them to an eager Viktor, who was nodding and hanging onto Haruka's every word. But as Kyouya approached the duo, he glanced up, face beaming when he saw his friend.

"You're here!"

Haruka turned in his chair and also smiled at Kyouya, beckoning him over. "Come on in!"

Kyouya moved over, grabbing the tray before he did so. "I-I brought a few samples, just to show you what I was thinking. Like, the improvements upon the watercolor one, I tried to use the mix of yellow and blue petunias, combined with the varying greens… for the blending watercolor. Then, the abstract…"

His voice trailed off as Haruka picked up one of the vases and turned it over in his hands, arms rotating and catching Kyouya's eye again as he noticed little things about his tattoos that he had never noticed before – that there was a swirling rainbow of roses on the one arm, and a butterfly fluttering on the other, over the garden that covered his forearms and didn't seem to end past his elbows. Kyouya briefly found himself wondering if they went up to Haruka's shoulders, and shook the thought away as he continued.

"T-The abstract was trying to give it a more realistic shape, you know? But I didn't want it to look too defined, as the flowers were just as vague…"

"They're very nice choices," Haruka commented, nodding in agreement. "I even like these small bouquets. If I gave you a few more sketches, for the display I wanted to put in at the end of the month, could you bring in small ones just like this again? I'll put these in the window, and some around the place. And make Viktor water them."

"Am I supposed to do _everything_ menial?" he piped up, and Haruka turned with a smirk.

"Of course you are, you're the one who signed on as my apprentice and partner. I'll be using you whenever I can!"

Viktor could only stare back in silence as Kyouya began to chuckle, receiving a glare from his friend as he continued to laugh, catching Haruka's eye as he turned away, seeing the slightly softer smile and glint in his eye.

And just as quick as it appeared, it vanished.

* * *

"Kyouya!" Viktor pushed the door open halfway and poked his head around the door, where he was instructing Itsuki on how to properly arrange flowers if you were attempting to coordinate clashing main colors. "Hey, I came with a message from Haruka. He wanted to give you something in return for the bouquets, along with the payment, and discuss the next displays, since he is changing his next week and wanted it to match."

Kyouya sighed, but was happy that at least he was wanted. "All right, I'll be right down." He stood up, apologizing to Itsuki, who only shrugged and gave a small smile at Viktor when he caught his eye again. As Kyouya collected his phone and keys, he watched as Viktor moved in to quickly slide a small paper bag at Itsuki, muttering something quickly with a wink. Itsuki felt his cheeks turn slightly pink, shaking his head and peeking inside the bag, while it only grew deeper in color. Kyouya moved to leave the store, holding it open for Viktor as he dashed out behind him.

"What was that about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Viktor began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Found it outside the shop with that kid's name on it," Viktor said, walking backwards briefly before spinning around, ending the conversation. Kyouya thought nothing of it, continuing his brisk pace to the shop and entering to see that Haruka was waiting on the couch, idly on his phone until Kyouya stepped inside and closed the door.

"Oh! Good, you came more promptly than I thought. Here." Haruka leaned forward across the table and slid a couple frames across the table. "I found these in the back when Viktor was cleaning it out and thought they would look nice in the store. I've no use for them, as they're an outdated style of my work, but I thought you might be able to hang them somewhere."

Kyouya stepped over to the coffee table and looked down, before taking one of the frames in his hands and staring at it.

The picture was small, as if painted on a card. The art was of a golden vase, with a rising sunflower and irises surrounding it. The other predominantly featured the iris, with sprigs of green coming out of a sketched white vase. They were small, but clearly loved and with artistic tenderness behind them.

 _He really is a good artist,_ Kyouya thought quietly as he looked at the sketches. "They're very nice, but you didn't need to…"

"I insist. I can't keep them and I think they would look nice in your shop. Something of yours in mine, something of mine in yours. We're already coordinating our windows, after all. Where's the harm in this? And if Viktor finds any more, I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Kyouya said, delicately placing the frame back onto the table before going to sit down next to Haruka. "Now, on the theme you wanted for this display…"

* * *

Kyouya whistled as he walked down to the store, thinking on the request in the back of his mind. He had been hoping to catch Haruka in the middle of customers, with Viktor texting him saying he had fifteen minutes between two customers. Picking up his pace, he arrived in a matter of minutes, going inside and finding that someone was in the chair, despite the fact that Viktor had texted him the times earlier that day. Across the way, he noticed that Viktor was busy at work, meaning he couldn't tell Kyouya that Haruka was still busy and his schedule had changed. However, instead of leaving, he decided to settle down, waiting patiently on the sofa as he watched Haruka at work.

The man hadn't even so much as glanced up when Kyouya walked in. Unlike his store, there was no buzzer or bell above the door, and the cramped confines of buckets and vases and art did not cram the wide open space. At his station, Haruka was carefully tracing the black design out on the man's forearm, but he was visibly wincing and attempting to not shift, by drumming his fingers or biting his lip.

"If it hurts this much again," Haruka commented, "I can take another five minutes. But if you need another break after this, it's all I'll give you and you will have to come back another day."

The man let out a sigh as Haruka took the needle away and moved the white light back, nodding once. "I can tolerate it, I'll be ready."

Haruka nodded once, and placed it back on the tray, removing his black gloves as he smiled in Kyouya's direction. "Hello, Kyouya! Sorry I couldn't get to you right away."

"It's fine, Haruka," he responded, waiting for the other man to come up to him by the sitting area. "I have a simple request to ask of you."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, encouraging Kyouya to continue. "It's about those drawings you did. The best place I could display them was over my buckets, and people began to notice them and asked if I had done them, or could have them on cards to go with the bouquets – as a more permanent display of them, you know? So, I had to tell them I didn't, but enough people asked that… I wondered if I should try asking you."

"Oh, well, I suppose that's something we could _try…_ But you know I am busy. I couldn't make a custom card for every bouquet that wanted one…"

"I was thinking I offer specific bouquets with that style. Like, if you had any more designs you wanted to show me, and I could make them into bouquets… I'd compensate, of course, charge a little more and give a cut of the share."

"I would rather like that," Haruka said, smiling. "The idea of it, I mean, not the money. It seems like a charming sales idea, and if people really did like them that much… How about I dig through a few of my files for you, or even draft some new ones?"

"You don't have to go through the hassle of making new designs – just what you can find is fine." Kyouya gave a smile, grateful that Haruka was interested. "It would be nice to collaborate."

"I agree," Haruka said, returning the smile. "We already did our windows, but I was wondering if there was something more we could do."

"Then, I'll see you soon?"

"Naturally."

Kyouya nodded, saying good-bye and leaving the parlor with a slight smile on his face, while Haruka walked back over to the waiting person, who seemed to have recovered from the mild pain on their forearm. They were admiring the work as Haruka settled down, grinning at him while he dug around for a fresh pair of latex gloves.

"It's a great copy. You know with your hands, you could have been a doctor or something."

Haruka gave a wry smile in return. "If all tattoo artists with precise hands became doctors, we would have no tattoo artists left."

* * *

"Are you ever going to buy something from my store?"

"Haruka already buys bouquets, why should I?" Viktor pulled a flower out of a bucket, smelling it before instantly slipping it back in.

"And I am grateful for his patronage, and wish that you would do the same."

"I'll do it when I need them." Viktor moved around the counter to peer over at Kyouya's book, pulling out another folding chair to settle in next to him, waving at Itsuki who was sitting in the backroom with his textbooks.

"I wait for that day eagerly," he responded dryly, turning the page.

"On the subject of Haruka, though, the two of you have been getting rather close. Like, I just happened to notice that you always enjoy bringing the flowers into the shop every week, always chatting a bit with Haruka… and you know those flower drawings? He stayed back late making a few up for you. He wants some variations for watercolor and his abstracts as well, so that you have a nice range."

"That's just him responding to what I asked. He knows that I'm going to pay him for this, right? I tried to with the art, but he refused…"

"I dunno." Viktor kicked his legs up onto the counter, crossing them as he leaned back. "He might ask for it, so I hope you're prepared to pay."

"I'll just give him what I wanted to hand over and more. I don't think he should do this for free."

"He might for you."

"And what's that supposed to imply?"

"That, maybe, Haruka really wants to do these things because he might like you. And you know, you're trying to be a good person about it, trying to return the favors, but it's so obvious that you have a crush on him back."

"We're adults, I don't think 'crush' is a word we use anymore."

"Then, how about 'hopelessly in love', for a few words?"

Kyouya had stopped reading by now, giving the other man a look that clearly said, _"Get out of my store."_ But he did not relent or hold up his hands in mock surrender, continuing his talk.

"I just think the two of you should sort out your feelings. Go out or something. If this is really just a friendship or something more."

"I won't be asking him," Kyouya commented. "He has to ask me first. I don't believe that he feels that way about me."

"If I can get him to ask you… will you go out on just _one_ date with him?"

Kyouya eyed his friend, not trusting his word. He knew that Viktor would most likely get Haruka to go, but didn't believe that he would be honest about it – probably pushing for something that might not even be there in the first place.

But that didn't mean he wanted him to not try.

"Deal."

Viktor gave a wide smile, clapping Kyouya on the back before exiting the store. "Got to hurry back, then! I got lunch before coming today, so Haruka'll want me there soon so he can get his break. See you later!"

Kyouya watched his retreating back, before returning to his book, the door blocking the sound of Viktor's whistle as he walked down the rest. Swinging open the parlor entrance, he waved to Haruka as he settled back at his chair, looking at his phone for the next appointment. An easy request – someone's first tattoo, which was a shoulder tattoo of their favorite videogame logo. He knew it would be easy enough, and listened as Haruka finished up his last appointment before lunch behind him. Thank yous were exchanged, and the customer left, staring at the words on their arm in comparison to the paper they had provided.

"Haruka," Viktor piped up from his seat as he spun lazily around in it, looking at him as the other man began to tug on his jacket, "I stopped by Kyouya's place before coming back, just so you know."

"Oh?" Haruka's expression briefly dropped, picking up again as he pushed a smile. "You told him about me staying late then?"

"Yeah, and I said you would be taking over the samples. So he's waiting for you to come by with them. Just an FYI."

Haruka suddenly brightened, nodding once with understanding and quickly moving to the backroom to collect his sketches and minimal watercolors. "Thank you, Viktor! I'll… I'll be back after my break, promise."

"Take your time! And maybe finally ask that man out on a date, all right? He's my friend, and I know when he's getting lonely. And if it'll get you to stop complaining about it…"

Haruka blushed, holding the door open as he prepared his reply.

"I'll consider it."

Viktor grinned again as he moved back to his phone, scrolling through his timeline as he waited for the next customer.

Fifteen minutes later, his phone pinged, and a single line of text appeared at the top of his screen.

 _"You suck."_

* * *

"Kyouya!" Haruka called into the backroom as he walked into the empty store, happy that the door had been left unlocked. He wandered towards the backroom, puzzled when the other man did not come out right away. Closing the door, he ventured in further, poking his head around the doorframe to see him sitting on the floor, twisting flowers about a wreath. Two more metal frames sat next to him, accompanied by buckets of all different flowers, and four finished wreaths on the side. The one in his hands was half complete, with all the winding ferns and leaves complete as he added cherry blossoms and peonies to it.

"Kyouya?"

The florist jumped at the sound of his voice, spinning to face the door. As he saw Haruka, he frowned, looking away and going right back to his work, a little more hesitant than before.

"The room smells nice," Haruka commented again as he walked in further, moving to sit cross-legged before Kyouya as he looked around the backroom, taking in all the details.

"A lady asked for them for a party tonight. They're coming at seven to pick them up, and I thought I could finish them, but I had run out of wreath forms and had to make them from scratch and cut all the new wire and—"

"Kyouya." Haruka leaned over the buckets to rest a hand on Kyouya's knee, once again causing him to pause. "It's fine, I promise. It's only five-thirty, and if you need to finish these, I completely understand. We can always go out after. We didn't make reservations or anything."

"I still think," Kyouya said, clicking his tongue as a flower came loose, "that I could have been faster. I'm sorry that I'm delaying it. I sent Itsuki home early since he has exams, and Hideki called in sick this morning. I didn't think…" Kyouya's voice trailed off as another stem came loose.

Haruka's shoulders sagged, and he looked around the space, trying to think of a conversation topic. "Then, why don't you tell me what these flowers mean? You're working to learn all possible flower meanings. How about these ones?"

"Those are peonies," came Kyouya's instant reply as Haruka pointed. "Peonies are often used to represent shame or bashfulness. However, I suggested them for the wreaths as the party is for a surprise engagement, and the lady wanted her soon-to-be-fiancée to see all the flowers. So, they can also represent a happy life, marriage, good health, and prosperity."

"What about the others?"

"These are cherry blossoms. They were chosen to more compliment the flower, since the actual meaning is that they represent the fragility, but beauty, of life. So, the meaning of the peonies is to counter that of the cherry blossoms. Then, as for the fern, it can mean sincerity, but…"

Haruka settled back, placing his palms on the floor behind him as he listened to Kyouya speak. His face had visibly begun to brighten, and his movements more assured and automatic as he worked through the fifth wreath and moved onto the sixth, picking it up as he kept talking. And each time he finished, Haruka would ask him a question about another flower, another plant, or leaf, enjoying the sound of Kyouya's voice as it never wavered or hesitated while speaking about his passion.

 _He really loves this job, doesn't he?_ Haruka felt like this could be the date in itself – that he was sitting there, enjoying the smell of the flowers and watching Kyouya at work, absently talking at this point as he wove all the parts together to form his masterpieces. Being there was enthralling and peaceful, as if time had been steadily slowing to a stop.

"Your arms have rather nice meanings too," Kyouya complemented, bringing Haruka out of his daze.

"These?" Holding an arm up to study it, he turned it over and around, looking at it from all sides. "I mean, I know a few meanings, but I think that this was just one of my better designs."

"No, they work. You have lilies-of-the-valley winding down under the quote around your right wrist. Those are humility and sweetness. The roses along your left forearm, winding about, those are different colors, but red is love, and the more peach one is modesty. White is obviously innocence, and the yellow is joy and friendship."

"Roses have more obvious meaning, don't they?"

"And the gardenia near your right elbow is purity, and secret love."

Haruka paused at that, looking to Kyouya with a small smile. "I wasn't thinking of that when I put a gardenia there."

Kyouya didn't look up at Haruka, but smiled nonetheless. "I didn't think you did."

Haruka held his arm out over the buckets, pointing to another flower. "How about this one?"

"It's a member of the daisy family, but due to not being a real member, that one specifically means cheerfulness."

"How about this one?"

"Asters. Patience, or a love of variety, if you wanted to get particular."

"And this one?" …

* * *

Viktor strolled into the store, a grin on his face as he stared at Kyouya.

"So. It's official now?"

Kyouya paused from the bouquet he was working on, looking to the man with a puzzled expression. "And who told you?"

"Haruka's done nothing but ask me about you! It's getting annoying… He even asked about our high school days…"

"If you told him a single thing about my delinquent days without my permission, I'll punch you."

"Well…"

 _"…Viktor."_

* * *

Flower Meanings:

Geranium, Lemon Scented – Unexpected Meeting / Iris – Your Friendship Means So Much To Me / Rose, Red – Love

Petunia – Resentment; Anger / Queen Anne's Lace – Delicate Femininity

Lily, Casablanca – Celebration / Tulip, red – Declaration of Love / Tulip, yellow – Hopelessly In Love / Tulip, violet – Faithfulness

Gerbera – Member of the daisy family – so innocence and purity, but specifically means "cheerfulness"


End file.
